Episode 01 - Tennyson in training
Presenting the First Episode of Ben10: Galaxy Hero Plot: Ben finally gains his New and Improved Omnitrix, updated and nearly perfected by Azmuth. However, even while training with Kevin and Grandpa Max, Dr. Animo brings an Army of some of the toughest Animalistic Aliens in the Galaxy. Story: ''' The Scene starts with Ben immediantly turning into a New Alien he names Nightmare. Kevin enters, obviously having abosrbed some form of metal. Kevin engages battle and charges at Ben, but to no avail, Nightmare turns intangible and delivers a well-placed punch at Kevin's back. Grandpa Max comes in, drastically stopping the battle and explains how Bellwood has been receiving attacks from numerous lifeforms such as Loboans and Vaxasaurians. Blukic and Driba come in alerting everyone that a group of unknown Crabbian Sharkians had just arrived, tearing everything down in there path. Ben goes out of the Plumber Base and transformed into his new alien, Unikill. Not knowing what to do, he gallops fast enough to reach the group of Crabbian Sharkians. Without being strategical, he charges and knocks down several of the rogue aliens. Only to find out that one grabs his horns and slings him against a house, making him dizzy and weak. Almost all the other Crabbian Sharkians arrive and pounce on Ben, but Kevin comes and attacks the aliens with a Electric Whip. Max uses a Energy Pistol to ward off the aliens from Ben, who has reverted back to normal after being defeated. Suddenly, a group of Loboans, Vaxasaurians, and more Crabbian Sharkians arrive, with Dr. Animo not far behind. Attempting to fly to Animo while he reveals his plan and stop, him he selects the hologram of Stinkfly, but the Omnitrix receives an Error from the Loboan, Vaxasaurian, and Crabbian Sharking DNA all over the place, and turns Ben into another new alien, BugBomb. Not knowing what to do, he accidently blasts a building with his spray, causing rocks to melt, in turn making a building collapse on the Aliens. Angering Animo, he commands his army to kill Grandpa Max and Kevin. Without hesitation, he changes to Chromastone and blasts almost all the aliens in his path, and then proceeds into punching any foes still standing. With Animo left, Ben changes into Frankenstorm and challenges Animo to a fair fight. Knowing his foe is much stronger, he denies the fight and pulls out a Electromagnetic Bomb that causes Frankstorm to be flung back, coming in contact with a a car that is about to hit a old man. Frankstorm shoots an electric blast and makes the car explode without harming the Elderly Man. Frankstorm notcies Animo trying to run, but shoots a well aimed Electric beam that makes Animo faint. Max and Kevin grab Animo and the Episode ends with the Hypnotized Alien thanking Ben and company. Characters '''Heros: Ben Tennyson Kevin Levin Max Tennyson Blukic and Driba Villians: Dr. Animo (Main Villian) Hypnotized Loboans Hypnotized Vaxasaurians Hypnotized Crabbian Sharkians Aliens used: Nightmare (Unlocked this Episode) Unikill (Unlocked this Episode) BugBomb (Selected Alien was Stinkfly) (Unlocked this Episode) Chromastone Frankenstorm Category:Episodes